The present disclosure relates to a driver device for a bridgeless power factor correction circuit.
Recently, governments in many countries have instituted energy efficiency policies and have encouraged their populations to use energy effectively. Effective energy use is important, especially in electronic devices and home appliances.
Accordingly, improved circuits for effective energy use are being employed in power supplies in electronic devices, home appliances and the like.
Examples of such improved circuits include a power factor correction circuit that adjusts a phase difference between currents and voltages (power factor) of input power by switching input power to effectively transmit the power to a rear stage.
Typically, power factor correction circuits may be divided into passive type circuits and active type circuits.
Passive type circuits use inductors or capacitors to correct a power factor but have limited effects especially in a single-phase.
Active type circuits use a boost type topology and perform switching with a combination of inductors and switching elements to correct a power factor. Active type circuits are not easy to apply to middle or large capacity power supplies since they have relatively low efficiency and high internal currents, voltage ripples and EMI noise problems.
In particular, active-type power factor correction circuits have switching loss generated during the switching of input power.
Therefore, required is a power factor correction circuit with improved switching efficiency, and a driver device for such a power factor correction circuit becomes necessary.
Patent Document 1 relates to a pulse width control circuit, but does not disclose any feature to drive a circuit with improved switching efficiency at the time of power conversion.